generalspiritualityjmfandomcom-20200216-history
Moonstone
All information is posted by different members of General Spirituality so will be posted as to who found what information! Posted By Carrie: Moonstone is associated with the heart chakra. It can help calm responses and avoid overreaction; enhances feminine energies, sensitivity, intuition, and psychic abilities. Moonstone is a stone of protection, especially during childbirth, pregnancy, and travel at sea. It is also associated with love of all kinds. Physically it aids the pituitary gland and digestive system, obesity, water retention, hormonal problems, menstrual problems, and fertility. Moonstone is also used as a stand in for pearl, when pearl is not available. Posted By Stephanie Posted By Sharron: Moonstone also works on the sacral chakra in a physical sense. Posted By Jen: Moonstone Gemstone meaning: Passionate love that will fly you to the moon It is said if you give your lover a moonstone necklace when the moon is full you will always have passion with each other. Moonstone is a highly valued gemstone for these reasons: * Brings good fortune * Assists in foretelling the future * Enhances intuition * Promotes inspiration * Brings success in love as well as business matters * Offers protection on land and at sea The moonstone is associated with the moon and was the stone of the goddess Diana. The most powerful time to use the moonstone is in a full moon. It has been worn as an amulet to bring good emotions to the wearer, while protecting those of a sensitive nature. It can reunite lovers who have quarreled. Moonstone is also considered a good luck stone. Moonstone is a very personal stone. It is a reflection of the person who owns it. It does not add or detract, only shows how it is. This is why the moonstone is said to perceive that which "is". Moonstone is an excellent stone to use in meditation to understand oneself. Placing it in the moonlight of a moon reaching its fullness, not a full or waning moon, can revitalize it. This is a particularly good gemstone for women. It is a good stone for young women or teenagers. Healing properties of Moonstone Moonstone stimulates the functioning of the pineal gland and balances internal hormone cycles with nature's rhythms. Moonstone is a stone of inner growth and strength. Though often considered to be a woman's stone, it can be beneficial to men in opening the emotional self. Sources of moonstone There are two moonstones. Adularia moonstone is an almost transparent pale gray or silvery white or blue shimmer. It is mainly found in Sri Lanka, Burma, India and Madagascar. Albite moonstone is in the feldspar group. It is semitransparent with a pale, shimmering reflection. It may be a little dull. It comes mainly from Canada. http://www.crystal-cure.com/moonstone.html METAPHYSICAL HEALING PROPERTIES OF MOONSTONE: Moon stone helps to soothe and balance the emotions. They assist in the master of your emotions by bringing them under control of your will, instead of repressing or expressing them. Moonstone represents the great Mother Goddess. Her strength lies in her gentleness, and her ability to experience, process, and neutralize her feelings. A stone of wishes, intuition, and balance. Helps all be more comfortable with our gentler feminine side. Brings to you all that is needed. Some people think that Moonstone is strictly a feminine stone, because it is associated with a woman's monthly cycle. But nurturing, gentle care, and unselfish humanitarian service is not simply a female attribute. Moonstone can unblock those feelings in both men AND women who are afraid to acknowledge or experience consciously how they feel on a personal and internal level. Like Moss Agate, Malachite, and Jade, Moonstone is associated with Fertility and Gardening. All four are attributed to nature, water, cycles, nurturing, and fertilization. Wear Moonstone for childbirth, fertility, growth, and regulating menstrual cycle. This is a great stone for Doctors, Nurses, Technicians, and other Health Care Workers, who sometimes feel they must repress much of what they feel in order to function more effectively, at the expense of gentleness that comes with empathy and compassion. It will bring emotions and feelings under ones control without becoming hardened to the human suffering they see on a daily basis. Moonstone will help achieve a balance between heart and mind without losing the gentleness and caring needed, yet keep it in check to allow you to function effectively. Moonstone can come to the aid of many Executives, who have sacrificed feeling emotionally connected to the people that work for them in an effort to function more efficiently, only to find that his employees now are difficult to work with and have little loyalty because of his detachment. You can rebuild a caring environment while maintaining order by allowing yourself to get in touch with the emotional aspects of management. Unhappy workers who feel you are distant and detached are not productive employees. Slip a piece of Moonstone in your pocket to remind you to take the time to ponder decisions from all aspects. In the Eastern cultures, Moonstone was favored for LOVE. They believed that wearing or carrying a moonstone would bring a new love into your life. They also believe that holding a piece of moonstone over their hearts after a quarrel, and then exchanging the stones with each other, would bring you back together. For gardening, wear during planting, weeding, or watering, and visualize your garden bursting with fertility as you work. Hang a small wind chime and dangle these stones over your garden, or bury a few small pebbles in the earth. Because of the way it travels thru the Zodiac, Moonstone is also considered a protective stone while traveling, especially at night or on the water. The perfect stone for Swimmers, Sailors and going on vacation cruises. Many people who work with Tarot Cards, Runes, Crystal Balls, Medicine Cards or any other type of divining tool, keep a Moonstone with them to heighten intuition and perceptions while working with them. Moonstone fosters happiness, gracefulness, good fortune, hope, spiritual insight, easy childbirth, safe travel on water, new beginnings and adjusting to changes, abundance and ancient wisdom. Especially for water signs. Motherly love, support, encouragement. * This stone gets us in touch with our feelings and is linked with the moon. * Moonstone is protective of women and nature, and is a sacred stone of the moon goddess. * New beginnings, Re-birth. * Absorbs pain and illness. Colors Usually milky with a bluish or yellowish tint. Translucent with white, pink, yellow, soft sheen. Physical Women's hormones/menstrual imbalance, lymph. Regenerates the tissues and organs. Heals reproductive system. Careers: Health care: Doctors, Nurses, Technicians, and other Health Care workers Other: Sailors, Coast Guard, Activities: Gardening, vacation cruses, swimming, water sports http://www.gemstonegifts.com/stones/moonstone.htm Category:Crystals Category:Fertility